Wu Zetian
Wu Zetian is one of the main fictional characters in an upcoming fanfiction (title has yet to be decided) currently being written, and edited, by Nixie the Bloody Pixie. Appearance Wu looks like the typical Chinese citizen with black hair, brown eyes, and a bit tan skin. She almost always wears a red Cheongsam with two slits on the side up to her hips and golden fabric along the edges, together with ankle-high, black boots, and seethrough net-stockings. Her hair is always tied up in pigtails with red ribbons, which is where she got her nickname Red Ribbon from, and she has a black fan tied to her waist. After the timeskip she no longer has her hair tied up in pigtails, and her red Cheongsam now has a pattern of a golden dragon on it. She also has a fan with a Cresent Moon on it tied to her waist instead of her former black fan. Personality Wu never liked violence, and always tries to be diplomatic in any conflict she may be involved in. However if negotiating fails she never hesitates to defend herself and others, which therefore has made her been labeled as a hypocrite by many for her reasonings. She also has an obsession with birds, especially sparrows. History Wu was born June 6th 2001 - the same day as Shinji Ikari - as the daughter of a former CEO who owned a company that traded oil with the Middle East. She lived isolated from the city where she lived for five years, and was raised by nannies since her mother by that time was researching EVA-technology. After her mother was killed in an experiment regarding the EVAs that was funded by NERV, she decides to get revenge upon the organization for killing her mother, even if it happened by accident. Plot Before Timeskip The following info will reveal almost all of the plot for the fanfiction. Reader discretion is advised... Wu makes her first appearance when Shinji is walking home from school, and he bumbs into her by accident. After apologizing, Wu asks if Shinji could help her with something and, without knowing what she needs help with, Shinji is persuaded, and walks with her into a dark alley where she knocks him unconscious, and drags him to her home. She decides to anonymously inform NERV of Shinji's capture, and says that she feels her "inner spark light up her soul" after doing this. When Shinji wakes up again she explains what she has done, but she is seriously surprised when Shinji asks her if he can stay with her. After considering it, Wu decides to let him stay but only if he promises to destroy the NERV headquarters the next time he gets the opportunity to pilot an EVA ever again. During this time she slowly starts to love Shinji, even though with him having Hedgehog's Dilemma their relationship are quite unstable the first couple of weeks. Wu and Shinji stays together for a few months until Shinji is spotted one night by one of the researchers from NERV sees him, and Wu is taken into custody just as an Angel appears. Shinji is forced to pilot the EVA Unit 01 after he has tried to make NERV release Wu, but without succes. While Shinji is defending Tokyo 3 from the Angel together with Rei Ayanami, who no longer is severely injured, Wu is being interrogated but she refuses to say anything else than since they (NERV) once took someone important from her, she wanted to make them feel the same despair she did. After the Angel has been destroyed, Wu is rescued by Shinji in the EVA Unit 01 but after the active limit has been reached they abandon the robot, and afterwards hides somewhere in China (the location is not mentioned). After Timeskip In progress... Trivia *Wu Zetian's appearance was inspired by the only female emperor in China's history that goes by the same name.